At First Sight
by NickandLiv
Summary: Nick and Olivia meet for the first time on the subway. Pure SMUT!


**WHAT IF NICK AND OLIVIA WERE NEVER PARTNERS? WHAT IF THEY WEREN'T EVEN COPS? LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO STRANGERS MEET BY CHANCE. I HAVE TO ADVISE THAT THIS IS A ONE SHOT STORY. PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO ADD MORE TO THIS. THERE IS NO MORE TO ADD. THAT BEING SAID, THESE ARE DICK WOLF'S CHARACTERS, NBC AND UNIVERSAL OWN ALL RIGHTS. ENJOY!**

* * *

After a cancelled meeting with a client, I was on the subway on my way home to my SoHo loft when I literally fell into his lap – the train stopped and I wasn't holding on tight enough so I went flying backwards into the seat behind me. Luckily he was there to catch me.

"Oh God, I am so sorry!" I apologized before turning to look at whose lap my ass had acquainted itself with. I immediately smiled as I was greeted by a pair of brown eyes that looked right through me and a face that made me bite my lip as I felt myself getting wet.

"No, it's okay." He assured me, never taking his eyes from mine. "better me than the floor, right?" he said and smiled showing off his perfect white teeth.

"yeah." I agreed, breathless as we held each others' gaze. A couple seconds passed before I noticed that I was still on his lap and cleared my throat, breaking the trance before standing up and adjusting my skirt, thankful that I was wearing panties today. "I'm Olivia, by the way."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Nick." He said then, as if he was suddenly reminded of his manners he stood up and offered me his hand. I nervously shook it before he raised mine to his lips and kissed it, never once taking his eyes from me. My smile grew wider as I felt heat rush to my face.

"It's nice to meet you, Nick." I wanted him! But then, how could I not? Tall, tan, chiseled features - he was a god!

"Tell me something Olivia; what would a guy like me have to do to get a beautiful woman like you to go out with him?"

"Just ask." I was standing so close to him that I could feel the heat emanating from his body and coursing straight through mine. I felt my nipples grow rock-hard as I got wetter and I felt a throb in between my legs. I would have let him fuck me right here and now if he had asked. I squeezed my thighs together trying to relieve some of the pressure that had begun building.

"Easy enough, how about dinner?" I noticed that he was still holding my hand.

"I'd like that." I said as I took his cell phone from his hand and put my number in just as the train came to another stop. "That's my number, use it!" I told him, handing him back his phone.

"I will." He promised as I let go of his hand and got off the train. As the doors closed, I turned to look back at him, he had the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at his phone. I smiled and continued down the platform to exit the station.

I couldn't get upstairs to my apartment fast enough! I was so turned and needed immediate release! As soon as I was in the door I dropped my purse and briefcase, threw my body against it then hiked my skirt up, pulled my soaked panties to the side and began rubbing my aching clit feverishly while sliding down to the floor. Before long, I felt my orgasm coming and I rubbed with more fervor, on my back now and spreading my legs as wide as I could my using my other hand to twist my fingers deep inside me, imagining Nick's face the entire time!

"Oh God, Ohhhh God! Yes… yes… yeeessss!" I gasped, rolling over onto my stomach, the side of my face now pressed into the floor as I continued to pleasure myself. My fingers felt incredible and my orgasm was coming so hard that I was literally in tears. "FUUUUUCK!" I screamed when I finally exploded and squirted hard, my ejaculate pooling beneath me in torrents. I just lay there for a moment, trembling and breathing hard as I came down, my eyes closed and a contented smile spread across my face. When I was finally able to move I got up and cleaned the floor before peeling off the $2500 Tom Ford dress I'd just ruined and headed to the shower.

He kept his word that he would use my number and called me late that afternoon. We made plans to go to dinner that night, nothing fancy, more of a get-to-know-you meal. It was around seven thirty when he arrived to pick me but it was pointless; the very second I opened the door, we took one look at each other and our plans went right out the window!

I bit my lip, he licked his. We stood there silently in my doorway devouring each other with our eyes. Never in my life had I felt such a pure, raw attraction to anyone and judging by the way he was drinking me in with his eyes, neither had he. There it was, that wetness pooling between my thighs again. My pulse began to race and my nipples were now even harder than they'd been on the subway. Why was I so hot all of a sudden? God, I wanted him!

"You gonna come in, or…" I didn't get another word out before he had taken me in his arms and without a word, his lips were on mine kissing me so passionately that I could feel myself melting into him. I was surprised that he was so bold but I didn't fight it because truthfully, I wanted that kiss more than I wanted my next breath. Our lips didn't part as he backed me into my apartment and shut the door with his foot then spun me, slamming my back against that very door and pinning me there while we continued kissing. He finally pulled his lips from mine and bore into me with his eyes while we gasped for air. We didn't need words. This connection was spiritual! I could feel his erection pressing against me as he ran his thumb over my now swollen lips then leaned in and began to nibble on my neck. His lips sent electricity through every inch of me and I moaned when he began sucking on a spot just below my ear as his fingers brushed the skin of my stomach before making their way underneath my shirt and cupping my breast, his thumb flicking over my nipple. I whimpered when he made contact and immediately pulled his mouth back to mine and into another searing kiss. We began to undress each other, pulling clothes off hurriedly.

Primal! It's the only word to describe what this was. As soon as our clothes were off he threw me onto my bed and before another thought could register he was on top of me and inside me and I lost my breath at the size of him; my walls were stretched to capacity and there was no time to adjust before he began to fuck me hard! His thrusts were brutal and I couldn't get enough and found my orgasm coming quickly and when it hit, I thought I would black out from its power. Nick was unyielding, he continued to plow into me while I came screaming bloody murder only stopping momentarily when my walls had clenched so tight around him that it made it impossible for him to move but once they released, he flipped me over and fucked me harder and deeper and I knew that I'd be sore and limping tomorrow, but tonight, I was getting the fuck of my life! By the time we were done, neither of us could move! My arms, hips and thighs were bruised and his chest, neck, ass and back were covered in scratches and bite marks. We had completely exhausted one another and without a word between us we lay there. Just before I closed my eyes, I thought to myself that this had either been the best or stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. I'll know soon enough!

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
